Familiar of Zero - There and Back Again
by A Certain Background Character
Summary: When a certain Zero's chant goes wrong, it was not Saito that she summoned, but another being entirely. On the other hand, Eldamar, a magician-and-butler in training, instead of teleported with the rest of his teammates to their designated hunting ground, was transported to an entirely different world.
1. Chapter 1

**Aouthor note : This is a one shot 'what if' story cross over between my original unfinished novel (no, I'm not publishing it on FanFiction. It's in Indonesian, available only in Wattpad) and Familiar of Zero. there are some fanfic that openly states the summoned being is a bad guy, but mine is not. he's a homicidal guy, yes, but he is not stupid as to take an entire country by himself, although he could actually do it.**

 **the reason? well, where's the fun if you destroyed them when you could just make them detsroy each other with a little push?**

* * *

 **There and Back Again**

"Enough chatting," said Professor Colbert as he ushered the first student to do the summoning ritual, and then supervising the successions of rituals.

Each and every students got their familiars within their magical elements. Some got birds, lizards, snakes, or any kind of animal. Even there is a dragon present.

After a long process, the old professor sighed.

"Anyone has yet to do the summoning?" he asked, eyeing his students' bond with their own respective familiars. Their chattering is hurting his old ears, but he could not complain. They act just like him and his peers back on his youth. He smiled bitterly at the memory.

"Louise has yet to do it, Professor," said a busty, redheaded girl, pointing to a rather small, terrified looking girl.

 _Ah, the rivalry of Zerbst and Valliere_ , he smiled. But a good one at that. While they know their own capabilities, they always tried to outdo each other. That is good, in his honest opinion, to makes them stronger.

"Ah, yes, Miss Valliere, if you will," he gestured politely. Her classmates, to his dismay, began to jeer at her. Calling her names, resulting in her getting more nervous.

"She will most likely summoned a blasting demon to be her familiar, Professor. Be careful!" jeered a male student he could not pinpoint. Their laughing would not stop, however, because more kids began their own insults.

"Silence!" said the old Professor said with authority, silencing the crowd.

He watched as the Valliere girl began he chant, and felt the magic began pulsating.

Then, an explosion occurred, blocking his vision with black smoke.

* * *

Instead of the red transportation circle he supposed to use on himself and his teammates, what enveloped him was a green portal of unknown origin. His cousin even managed to shout her surprise when the red portal's activation sequences was delayed, instead only the green one enveloping him that took over.

He had no time to react, no time to think, only a fraction of a second before disappearing into god knows where.

* * *

"Where is Eldamar?" said Tavarain as she looked for her cousin on the other side of the portal, after the red portal finally activated before she could do anything.

Her teammates said nothing, still speechless at what happened. Her employer, however, moved first out of the portal circle, dragging her two other female friends with her, leaving only Tavarain and a boy two years older than her on the circle.

"Move out of the portal, Tavarain, Albert! Move to the house!" she said as she ran for the wooden house in the middle of nowhere.

Tavarain heed the call and followed her employer to the house, before she began to analyze the magical signature that was transported along with her team.

This was supposed to be a simple assignment from the academy of where she and her employer studied. _Hunt some assigned number monsters and return after a month_.

But her life just become complicated. Eldamar was bringing most of her belonging and her employer's. What was she supposed to wear if he does not come?

 _Hell, I will bring him back, those clothes are my favorites._

Thus the angry girl start analyzing the magical remains.

* * *

Professor Colbert, after sending a strong wind to clear the smoke, looked over at the summoning circle to see somebody is occupying it, and Louise kneeling after willpower exhaustion.

"Again? Who summoned me this time?" the newcomer asked no one in particular.

In Colbert's mind, the newcomer looks like a young man in his early sixteen, although a little taller than most of his age. And his clothing are robes. _Magician robes_ , he realized suddenly.

And the spear that he brought is not actually a spear, but a steel magic staff with a big, pointed red crystal as the spearhead. His rather big backpack is noticeable though, and Colbert's eyes were glued to it for some time.

 _A traveling magician?_ Colbert thought. He readied his own staff, ready for any sudden attack. And the strange magician _did_ began his chanting. Or, more specifically, his _strange_ chanting. He has never heard anything even close to its strangeness.

"Edione, goddess of Night, ruler of stars, this servant of yours asked for guidance. Show me my way, my path, to a place I called home, for I was stranded in strange lands. Moonlight Shadow!" he said, then raising his staff and pointing it to the sky.

Colbert almost chanted his own magic when he heard the young man sighed muttered, "Damn, forgot this is daytime."

He then watched as the youth dropped his backpack and stare at him.

Colbert knows a killer when he sees one.

* * *

Eldamar sighed when he realized his foolishness after using his weak dark attributed magic at daytime. _Damn everything_ , he thought, then stared at the only adult in the group of speechless kids. At least, most their demeanor is childish, and he knows it. Except for a few, of course.

What unsettled him was the fact that people have strange hair and eye colors. Instead of black, brown, or blonde, there are varieties of different colors ranging from light blue to light pink.

"Did I failed?" asked a dazed young girl of maybe thirteen of fourteen, but looking at her companions she could be sixteen.

Ignoring his summoner –he knows what a summoned being is, and what to look for the summoner– he began to analyze possible threat. His eyes wander around and found that some had some kind of creatures unknown to him, but mostly just regular animal. His mind raced, and his knowledge of magic and their society makes him think of this event as some kind of servant summoning, or worse, _slave_ summoning.

"I take your silence at my appearance as an unexpected occurrence. So tell me, where am I?" he demanded.

Then the crowd started their shouting match.

* * *

"Silence!" once again, for the second time for the day, he said the word to silence his students. Their chattering stopped, now waiting on what the professor's next action would be.

"Pray tell, who are you, young man, and where did you come from?" he began to ask.

"City State of Anchialus, Academy of Magic Banmorth. Where is this place?" the youth asked back.

Colbert answered, "Kingdom of Tristain, Magic Academy of Tristain. What is your name, if I may ask?"

Colbert saw as the youth in front of him raised his eyebrows for a very short amount of time, before returning to his previous neutral expression. "The name's Eldamar, old man. Tell me, where's the return portal?"

"I have never heard of a city named Anchialus, but I hope you would stay for the night. As for a return portal, I'm afraid that there is none. This is a familiar summoning, and there has never been any human summoned before. May I ask, are you a noble?"

Colbert's curiosity is getting the better of him. He knew, that summoning a human in a summoning familiar ritual is a disaster. He just does not know of its magnitude yet.

"No. I'm just a butler in training. And please tell my summoner she has to pay a compensation of thirty five thousand gold coins, or pay in raw material of pure gold weighed a hundred and seventy five kilograms. Deliver it to me, and I will keep it save until the time comes where I could go back to my employer."

At this request, no, _order_ , Colbert began to sweat. Even if he does not doubt the Valliere family have much more than that amount of gold coins at their immediate disposal, it does not mean convincing them to give them away would be easy.

"Oh, old man, don't think about not paying. I am certain at this very moment my cousin is trying to track back the magic that summoning portal used on me. When she came, I want to be prepared. She does not come for me, she comes for her favorite pair of robes."

The youth in front of him grinned, and it unnerved the veteran magician. He could feel no lie in it, and it makes him the more unnerved. _Just what kind of disaster are we in?_ Colbert thought, his sense of danger finally caught up.

"Ah, young man, I hope you does not take it personally, but different world? That is too farfetched. And Miss Valliere, could you finish the contract?" Colbert said, indicating the young and pale Valliere. He does not blame her for being afraid, even the rest of his students are just leaving their mouth wide opened.

* * *

Eldamar peeked at the little girl in front of him, who began to stand on her wobbly feet. She then walks toward him, her hands reaching for his head. He backed away, slapping her hands in the process with his spear.

"I found no contract. There is nothing to finish," he said to the shocked girl.

"But–" before the girl could finish her speech, he cut her words.

"What is the term and conditions? Tell me, and if I feel it is beneficial to me, maybe I will consider accepting it," he said in his flattest voice.

"Hah! Looks like the Zero can't even properly summon her familiar!" said one of the students. Eldamar, of course, knows what a familiar is, although he is not a summoner himself. But he knows a few summoner who treated their familiar as if they were tools.

"Once a Zero she will always be a Zero!" said another, which annoy him. Their taunt continuing for a few more minutes, which began to annoy him. He drew one of his hidden double barreled pistol and shot once to the sky, which silenced the teenagers.

"Shut up or I will silenced you to the end of time," he said.

* * *

Louise felt bad. Her peer's jeering continued, and her face became red with rage.

How could a familiar act that way to _her_? She felt the urge to use a spell and make an explosion just to teach her summoned familiar its place. But there is a tugging feeling in the back of her mind that says it was one of the stupidest idea, ever. She don't know why.

And then her familiar do something that she was sure not even Colbert was prepared for.

He shot a gun and silenced her peer in less than three seconds.

Then he pointed the gun at _her_ head.

"Tell me, oh mighty summoner, what is your contract's term?" he said. She could feel the sarcasm in his voice, and definitely could feel the threat in it. And she felt _enraged_.

"You will submit to me unconditionally!" she shouted at him, who gave her a smirk.

Then, in a movement almost impossible to track with her eyes, he shot the pistol.

The smell of gunpowder filled her nose, but she dared not move. The deafening roar of the gun barely registered in her ears. What she heard was a scream.

* * *

Colbert saw it. He was glad he did not act rashly, but now he felt like an asshole. The youth that stood only a few meters in front of him shot one of his students because of her own stupidity. Or his own overly optimistic view.

"Miss Tabitha!" he cried, rushing to her aid. The petite, blue haired girl stumbled and then collapsed on her own pool of blood, her left leg punctured.

He knew, had the youth who called himself Eldamar wanted, he could have shot her head. But he chose to shot her leg instead, because of unknown reason. This self-proclaimed butler-apprentice is faster than his fastest student.

He knows, although Tabitha looks cold from the outside, she was a nice girl. She sees that Louise was in danger, and she wanted to interfere, which he failed to notice.

"Oh? Looks like my reflexes is not going dull. Nice to know," the youth said, holstering his used up pistol and drawing another, shocking Colbert. Colbert knows, even if he could melt the bullet and slow it down, the molten metal would reach his body before he could move out of the way. But he did it anyway.

Which, to his surprise, the youth did not shot. Instead, he held the pistol loosely with his left hand, looking at the barely conscious Tabitha. His words left him speechless.

"I know an assassin when I see one. Well, looks like one of your students is one, old man," he said, poking the now unconscious Tabitha with the base of his staff.

"What do you mean?" Colbert asked as he shoved the spear away and began to tend to Tabitha's wound, barking orders to his other students to call for medical staffs. Tabitha's best friend, the Zerbst girl, however, decided to glare at the newcomer and rushed to Tabitha's aid. _At least she is not stupid enough to provoke him_ , Colbert thought.

The youth chuckled. "A veteran like you can't even see it? Well, maybe you're just an incompetent and lucky old man after all. What kind of life have you experienced to not notice it? Like, seriously, even I can feel her darkened aura since the first time I came to this land."

"Just because she is one of my fastest students does not mean she is an assassin, young man. And you shot my student. You will face the court for this. Wait and see," he glared at the impudence in front of him, hoping it would intimidate the youth. Which, to his disappointment, cracked a smile.

* * *

Kirche could not comprehend what had happened until it was too tale.

 _Stupid Tabitha_ , she thought. She know her best friend cared for her classmates, but to move before an unknown threat is just plain stupid. She pursed her lips and run to her best friend's side, hoping to do something, which she failed.

She knows Tabitha is fast, but to think that she was bested in her proudest aspect made Kirche boil in anger. But she knows she could do nothing when faced with an opponent who could shot her fastest friend with ease.

Tabitha's wound is not life threatening, but the blood loss is pretty bad. Colbert has stopped the bleeding, but it won't replace the lost blood.

"Monmon!" Kirche shouted, calling one of the few water mage in her class. "Please use your healing spell on Tabitha!" she begged the scared girl a few steps from her, who just nodded and began her chanting while walking closer.

The spell works wonder, as she sees the wound began closing. But the newcomer decided to ruin her day once again.

"Stupid girls. You're not even trying to get the bullet out. She'll get lead poisoning."

* * *

"What is it that you are trying to do, Tavarain?" ask her employer and friend, Vera. Tavarain just gestured to her to keep quiet and continuing her current task, searching in the countless planes of existence for the matching magic signature.

And then she found it. With a beaming smile, she told her employer.

"I will go and retrieve Eldamar and our clothes. At most, I will be gone for a few days, so stay safe. Oh, and use this pendant. Nobody but you could use it, and nobody but you should be able to touch it. It will deflect most attack, except if a magician at least as strong as I am decided to show up. Which is mostly impossible. Goodbye!"

Vera was left speechless at her friend, who disappeared in a blue wisp of smoke. She looked at the pendant on the new necklace on her neck, and decided to keep silent.

* * *

It was five days later, when Colbert felt that he will die of exhaustion on trying to compromise with the youth that he finally felt the sudden surge of power.

He felt a pressure so strong he wanted to faint, but couldn't.

"Time's up, old man," the youth said, looking out of the window. "My sister has come. And she is, most probably, pissed. I recommend you prepare your most powerful defensive spell. Not like it will give you a chance against her, but at least you put up a resistance. At least you'll die an honorable death, protecting your students."

"What do you mean?" Colbert asked. He knows nothing that could possibly have that kind of powerful aura. Not even Old Osmond, which he suspect had lived for centuries. Even Osmond, to his surprise, shower an expression of fear while sitting on his chair.

"You think this puny castle could withstand her wrath? Nah, you're probably too stupid to realize the threat. My summoner may be strong in raw power, even stronger than this sorry excuse for a headmaster and all of the school staff combined. But compared to my sister, she is but a small drop of water to an ocean. All of you are simply outclassed. So you better prepare the remaining twenty kilograms of gold right now."

While almost crying blood, Colbert's shaking hand put the twenty bars of gold to the heavy crate. One of his student had made the mistake of provoking this particular youth once, and the said lad is still recovering from the mental trauma. The tower that was destroyed in the process was already repaired two days ago.

"Well, it's nice doing business with you, Professor Colbert, Headmaster Osmond. And, as an advice from a good business partner, I warned you about trusting Miss Longueville too much. I wonder about your choice of staff, but she is not one to trust. I advise you kill her silently, before she caused you trouble," the youth said, then took away the heavy crate as if it weigh nothing on his back, along with his bulky backpack.

The powerful aura began to subside, as if restrained, or trying to hide, but its presence is still there. Colbert just could no longer pinpoint its source, as if it was everywhere, not pouring out of a single source.

"What do you think of him, Colbert?" ask the old headmaster.

Colbert merely shook his head, not answering.

"You still had our clothes, don't you?" ask the girl who landed on the courtyard, terrifying the students, to the boy called Eldamar.

Kirche just stood there beside Tabitha, terrified of even moving, just staring at the two newcomers. She realized then, that both had similar features. Pitch black hair, pitch black irises, red lips, and pale skin. But the boy's paler by some degree, nearly transparent. Like a corpse's.

"Oh, and I got some compensation for our troubles, too. A crate full of gold bars. That's as much as our wage for half a year. Nice, isn't it?" the boy asked.

"So," the girl asked, "Who summoned you? How powerful is he?"

He shook his head. "He's a she. As powerful as the higher leveled Archmage, but unskilled in controlling her power. Everything she chant explodes. A true destroyer, in a sense."

The girl chuckled. "At least you're safe. But that's enough talk for now. Our employer should be worried that we broke our contract. We need to hurry and comes back."

And with that, Kirche saw the girl touch the boy's shoulder, then disappearing into thin blue smoke.

The powerful presence that she felt a while ago disappeared with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : I'm confused, really. Where do i look for Karin's battle armor?**

* * *

 **02 – Is That It?**

"Professor Colbert, Headmaster Osmond, could I perform the summoning ritual once again? According to both of you, my supposedly summoned to-be-familiar managed to escape to his former home," said a trembling Louise. She fidgets uncomfortably in the headmaster's office, under the gaze of two powerful magician.

Colbert could only sigh, so does the pretending-to-be-senile Osmond. He dropped his act immediately.

"Technically, _he_ is not dead, but then again, since you failed to make him your familiar, it does not made him count as one. So yes, you are free to try again tomorrow, Miss Valliere. Although I might warn you, had _he_ came back, there is nothing I could do to stop him from hurting any of the students."

The answer, while on one side makes her happy at the second chance, it also make her uncomfortable at the thought of someone who could shot a mage who moves as fast as Tabitha accurately. It just shows how physically superior he is compared to average students, not counting that he had used a strange chant to make the sun abruptly darkened, albeit almost gone unnoticed because of its shortness.

 _And I have seen what he had done to Guiche with his 'magic,'_ thought the little Valliere. That incident might have escalated had Guiche's father and his personal bodyguards that want to seek revenge got killed three days later. Fortunately, the youth seems merciful enough, only leaving the poor old general and his underlings with broken limbs.

"But remember, Miss Valliere, the rumor about your 'failed' summoning had gone wild, and should she kept her schedule, your mother should come this afternoon," said the old headmaster.

Louise felt her brow twitch slightly. Her mother, although have passed her prime, is still a strong square mage. Maybe, just maybe, her mother could contain anything that she summoned until she had finished the contract ritual.

* * *

"Sir Albert, do you know, which one of these weapons are more ancient, the sword, or the spear?" Eldamar asked Albert as the latter prepare his long sword and shield.

"The spear. Why?" he asked back, rather not expecting this supposed 'weapon lesson' to be an actual lesson. The smile Eldamar gave him made him nervous.

"And yet you claim I knows not how to use weapon other than my throwing knives," he said, amused. Albert, however, did not. After chanting his spell to make hard light barrier around himself, he gave his own question.

"What does it matter? Does not mean you are better than a knight who trained since five years old."

"Oh, it matters. What does it mean to be more ancient? It means more time practiced in perfecting the techniques needed to use it in a more deadly ways. It also mean that spear is easier to wield than a sword. The time at mastering it is shorter than mastering a sword."

Albert, despite his own denial of Eldamar's claimed skill in close quarter combat, began to wonder if his doubt was even true. _What if this asshole of an apprentice-butler is not bluffing?_ He thought. But it was too late, he had eagerly challenged the boy two years younger than him to 'teach' him proper manner to act against knights. And the ladies are watching.

But his pride as a light knight apprentice stop him from backing down.

"Do you know about our last target, Sir?" the youth asked again, still smiling smugly. His magic spear held tight in his right hand, he extended his left to the side and held a throwing knife, before holding it backward.

"An Eastern Holy Dragon. What about it?"

"What I know about them, sir, is that they have no fire breath like our Western Ancient Dragons. They are much more agile, and while their legs are short, they use their tail to smack anyone who got close enough."

"What does it matter?"

"You are the team's one and only line of defense, sir. My sister and I are just observers, making sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Stop wasting my time and let's begin already. I'm sick of hearing your voice."

"One more thing, sir. Eastern dragon have spikes on their tail, and they hit hard, harder than ballista bolt. I want you to experience both on a weaker scale."

At that notion, Albert almost tripped.

"Uh, what?"

That is all he managed to say before a throwing knife broke half of his shield into splinters, piercing his hard light barrier as if it was nothing, then followed by a powerful slam from the butt of a spear to the remains of what used to be his shield, rendering it even more unrepairable, throwing him a few meters back. Hard.

* * *

Louise stand before the summoning circle, aware of her surrounding as she felt her mother's concerned gaze fell upon her petite figure. Even the headmaster himself attend the ritual, eager to see for himself what kind of familiar the one magician that the devil himself call 'pretty powerful' could possibly summon.

Louise shut her eyes and took a few breath to calm her nervousness, to no avail.

"My familiar that exist somewhere in the universe, my divine, wise, and powerful familiar, I call you forth to answer my call, and appear before me!"

Another explosion and black smoke appeared for everyone to see.

* * *

"Not again," Eldamar muttered as he met Tavarain's gaze for a split second, resignation in his voice as the green portal enveloped him. His surrounding changed as he felt reality itself unfold and folded back into place by power unknown to him.

Then, as suddenly as it began, and as dark as he remembered the last time he was summoned, he was accompanied by black smoke which was quickly being cleared away by someone.

Before the smoke got cleared though, much to his surprise, he only felt four heartbeat in a twenty meters radius, instead of the many the previous summoning had. Maybe her classmates are not interested enough to see another explosion and smoke.

The next second, he got to see the four people in his surrounding, one of which he did not recognize. But from her appearance, she could be his summoner's relative. Or, more specifically, her birth mother.

"Well, well, well, Professor Colbert, Headmaster Osmond, Miss and Mistress Valliere. What a coincidence. I am in need of an additional hundred and seventy five kilograms of gold," he said.

* * *

Karin's eyebrows twitched. She felt and overwhelming desire to run for her life. An instinctual feeling honed in countless battle in her distant past. But she could not leave her daughter behind. _Her_ Louise.

She had heard of the possibility of summoning the exact same being the first summoning ritual had brought, and had also heard of the particular being's magical ability from the headmaster himself.

It does not mean, however, that she was prepared to see what lays in front of her.

"Who are you?" ask Karin as she held her wand, ready for battle. The youth if front of her only smirked, not even drawing his weapon. Well, maybe he only brought the spear in his hand this time, as opposed to the first time, where he was, according to Colbert, bringing a huge backpack with him.

"Who I am does not matter. What matter is the fact that your daughter broke my contract, again. You know, the first time I broke my contract was because I was summoned by your daughter. And the second time, too. Now pay up, before I come to your estate myself and plunder it."

Karin flinched. She knew of the demand that the academy had proposed to the Valliere estate a few days after the first time her daughter does her summoning. And despite the fact that it was mere drop of her family's wealth, she was just informed that it was for her daughter's familiar's demand. She does not understand at first, but now she knows why.

"What contract are you breaking that you had to pay so much money?" she asked, not wavering.

"It's simple, really. I'm a bounty hunter currently on an escort mission. And the guild's rule is, if you broke contract, you should pay twice the amount of the reward to the employer. And currently, I am escorting the royal prince's fiancée. You know, the pay is rather high."

"But you said you were an apprentice butler!" interrupt Colbert before Karin could retort. The youth just smiled wryly, looking annoyed, then continuing his speech.

"I am her bodyguard disguised as a butler. Is that too hard to guess?"

"Are your sister coming up to pick you up again?" asked Osmond.

"How should I know? She might be upset, yes, but this time I brought nothing of importance to her. Maybe she'll just finished the contract and do another job after the new king ascend to the throne."

"So why need another crate of gold if you're not even sure she will pick you up?

"I like to be prepared. The way it is, I can just kill all of you, burn your bodies, and destroy this continent in a fortnight just to look for the gold. Really, you could do almost nothing to stop me from doing it. So you better do as I say or–"

Karin had had enough of this bullshit. This arrogant brat is going to submit to her, like many others.

"Seriously? Wind and fire? Those are, amongst the other elements, the easiest to defend against," Eldamar muttered as the professor and the older Valliere attacked him. His vacuum field around his body prevented any sound or heat to travel and touch his body, but he could still felt the older woman's approach to her exhausted daughter, then bringing her to the headmaster for safety.

He honestly could just shot them from his current position, but the wind and heat would make it impossible for his bullets or throwing knives to travel in a straight line. His ability of changing thing's direction only encompass things no further than fifteen centimeters from his body. Outside of range, things just went along with their last course, which could be altered by the heat and wind currently present.

In his opinion, the only possible attack they could use effectively against himself is the young Valliere's exploding spells of void magic, in which, to his amusement, is a mix of light and dark magic. Something that was nigh impossible to find where he came from.

He knows that the professor only attacked out of reflex reacting to the old Valliere. His uncertainty could be felt even from his fire magic, which began to waver. The wind magic that tried to cut him to pieces, however, only increasing its ferocity.

Then he felt her presence.

* * *

"You want to play with fire and wind?" asked the bored magician from her newly built throne of glassed dirt.

Karin and Colbert shifted their attention to the newcomer, which, to Colbert's horror is somebody he knew he could not oppose. But Karin is different. She was yet to be informed of this newcomer.

Tavarain looked straight at the older version of her cousin's summoner who stopped her assault, only to redirect her attack at Tavarain herself. The wind, however, not even reaching halfway through before dissipating, not even the breeze touching the target.

"Oh, I see, looks like you want to play. But seriously, let's just have a deal. If you can defeat my cousin while he is not using his magic, I'll lend him to your daughter for a year. Deal?"

"Who are you?" finally Karin asked. She was confused. Not only she failed to harm this strange woman, but also failed to summon her spell after the first one. Right now, except for her wand-sword, she was completely unarmed.

"Who I am is not important. The thing is, madam, you are just incomparably weak. And it would not be entertaining if I won in less than a second. So I'll let you choose; either wait for two month for my cousin to finish his current contract and make a proper one with down payment, or you can try to challenge him in his slightly weakened state and I'll lend him for a year. Or I could just kill you all and be done with it. Which one do you chose?"

* * *

Colbert, sensing that his attack does not even reach his target, subsided his magic and let the strange magician talk her opinion. He know though, had she really wanted, she could do almost whatever she wanted.

Right at this moment, the choice is at Karin's hand, and he could do nothing. His former target, the young man that came from Louise's summoning, only sighed at his cousin. Apparently he does not like it very much.

"So, what is your choice?" asked the girl. Colbert shifted his gaze toward the older Valliere, cold sweat had long since soaked his clothes.

"I'll challenge him," said the woman. While not shifting her gaze from the younger girl, Colbert could feel her magic began to envelop her body, enhancing it to inhuman level. Although Colbert felt that it was only a precaution, not intending on attacking again.

"Good. It will be a good show. And please, you could bring anyone to help you if you're not confident enough, no matter how many they are."

"I don't have a say in this, do I?" asked the young boy to no one in particular.

* * *

While donning her armor, she saw her youngest daughter's reflection from the mirror.

"Do you have to fight?" she asked. Karin let out a deep breath, then turned to see her daughter eye to eye.

"While I don't want to, it is for the honor of a noble that we must. Also, don't worry. I'm pretty sure that witch will make sure her cousin is not using his magic. He will only fought using his own physical prowess, which, looking at his figure, would not amount to much. You'll get your familiar, and I'll get the satisfaction for laughing at that witch's arrogance."

Louise, despite Karin's reassuring words, still does not particularly happy about the current affair of the Valliere. Karin has left her territory long enough, and she should be back home advising her husband.

"He probably beat both Guiche and General Gramont with his magic, yes, but it does not mean he is weak. He shot Tabitha at her fastest speed without a problem, and I doubt that girl would sacrifice her cousin just like that. She will most likely interfere, but we could do nothing. Maybe, only the elves could stop her."

Karin sighed at her daughter's warning. While she could be sure the boy is a magician from what Osmond and Colbert have told her, he is most probably a magician of unknown element of which the old headmaster could not guess, according to Colbert's word that he had never heard of such incantation.

* * *

"You know, Tavarain, even if you say so, there is no way you could stop me from using my full ability to kill the old hag with a single shot," said Eldamar as he don his old gray robe, and holstering two of his double barreled flintlock pistols in open sight and hide two others as precaution. His throwing knives has been expertly hidden in his sleeves and a pair in his boots. His scimitar hanging from his left hip, while the spear-staff is being held by Tavarain.

Tavarain herself only giggled, much to his dislike, as she handed him his newest weapon. "Don't worry. I said you can't use your magic, not your full ability. But seriously, Eldamar, you are one of the weakest mage I have ever meet, if not plainly the weakest. And since when do you use magic for fighting purpose?"

* * *

Much to his surprise, the match is going to be held on an open field. He was expecting an arena-like underground structure since he did not see one aboveground, but it seems that this particular academy did not have one. Or simply afraid that both combatants would destroy the structure itself.

It was approximately four hundred meters from the academy's outer wall, with the wall itself being the spectator's seat. The spectators themselves are mostly students, with some teachers in between. Only Osmond and a few teachers would be watching from a hundred meters distance, due to Heavy Wind's famous power.

Eldamar felt excited. He has fought against many powerful enemies, especially his grandfather, but none have ever scratch him if he used his special ability.

Right now, he will test firsthand the power of an Archmage-Class battle mage.

"Mistress Valliere, I have to inform you of something."

The older woman snickered. "What? Surrendering already? Too late."

"Nope. Just informing that should you lost an arm or two, blame your wind."

* * *

 **Author's Note : Actually, this story was supposed to be a one-shot with my OCs come back to their world. But somehow i got some idea about the continuation, since i doubt i would continue my unfinished original story in the near future anyway.**

 **By the way, remember that english is not my first, heck, it's not even my second nor my third language, so please bear with me.**


End file.
